Light emitting diodes (LEDs), which are examples of semiconductor light emitting devices that use nitride semiconductors, are used in, for example, display devices, illumination, etc. Electronic devices that use nitride semiconductors are utilized in high-speed electronic devices and power devices.
To provide high performance in such nitride semiconductor devices, it is important to reduce the defects inside the nitride semiconductor layer. Technology to make a nitride semiconductor crystal having few dislocations is desirable.